Bonheur fragile
by Maralcamge
Summary: Cher Harry,Comment vas-tu? Ici tout est merveilleux. Tu as bien fait de me pousser à faire ce voyage. Je me sens bien mieux qu'avant mon départ. J'ai aussi rencontré quelqu'un. Je me sens heureuse quand il est là… Il me fait oublier que chez nous tout allait de travers pour moi.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde,

J'ai enfin eu l'accord de Maman Souris pour publier cette histoire qui est largement inspirée de sa vie et de la mienne. La publication sera certainement chaotique, je n'ai aucune avance la concernant et j'essaie autant que possible de garder le rythme avec mon autre histoire: Une année tranquille... ou pas!

Alors je vous promet un chapitre chaque fois que l'inspiration me prendra et rien de plus sinon que je vais certainement la terminer un jour, même si je n'ai aucune idée de quand. Ceux qui suivent UATOP depuis le début seront certainement en mesure de trouver quel part de l'histoire me revient et laquelle vient de Maman Souris.

Bonne lecture!

Maralcamge

* * *

_**Bonheur fragile**_

_Cher Harry,_

_ Comment vas-tu? Ici tout est merveilleux. Tu as bien fait de me pousser à faire ce voyage. Je me sens bien mieux qu'avant mon départ._

_ J'ai tellement pris de photos que je vais en avoir pour des heures à te les montrer. J'ai aussi rencontré quelqu'un. Il s'appelle Tomas Copperfield et il vient de chez nous. Je me sens heureuse quand il est là… Il me fait oublier que chez nous tout allait de travers pour moi._

_ S'il continue à me faire autant rire, promis, je te le présente à la première occasion._

_ Bisous!_

_ Hermione_

Harry secoua la tête après avoir lu ces quelques lignes en provenance de sa meilleure amie, les premières depuis son départ un mois plus tôt. Éloigner Hermione des bavardages suite à la mort de Ron n'avait pas été facile. La société sorcière était parfois si archaïque…

Si seulement Ron ne s'était pas entêté à devenir joueur de Quiddich professionnel, il ne serait pas autant entraîné et il n'aurait pas eu cet accident stupide deux jours avant leur mariage.

La nouvelle avait anéanti Hermione, tant et si bien qu'Harry avait du la conduire à Ste-Mangouste et là, les problèmes s'étaient enchaînés. La jeune femme était en état de choc et pour la traiter, le médicomage avait du commencer par un bilan de santé complet qui avait révélé une grossesse de onze semaines.

Sans qu'Harry ne sache pourquoi ni comment, l'information était sortie dans les médias. La population avait fortement réagi, traitant Hermione de traînée, pour les moins excessifs d'entre eux, tous oubliant que sans la mort prématurée de Ron, l'enfant serait né d'un couple marié.

Hermione avait confié à Harry avoir pensé à faire interrompre sa grossesse par les moldus mais s'était finalement ravisée en pensant que cet enfant était tout ce qu'il lui restait de Ron. C'est suite à cette décision de garder l'enfant que le jeune homme avait commencé à pousser Hermione à voyager tant que sa grossesse le lui permettrait.

_Harry,_

_ Il y a des complications. Je rentre chez mes parents demain._

_ Passe me voir SVP._

_Hermione_

C'est un Harry inquiet qui se présenta à la porte des Granger ce jour-là. Que pouvait-il s'être passé en deux jours écoulés entre la première et la deuxième lettre de sa meilleure amie?

Il inspira un grand coup tout en redressant la robe de sa petite princesse puis sonna à la porte. Sans attendre de réponse, il tapa le code pour déverrouiller la porte et entra.

- Hermione?

- Dans le salon!

Suivant les instructions, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la pièce indiquée par son amie. Il la trouva allongée sur un canapé, son petit ventre bien moulé par une couverture.

- Oh! Tu as apporté Daisy! Viens voir marraine ma chérie.

Hermione s'était légèrement relevée pour attraper sa filleule et la serrer sur son cœur. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de la serrer à nouveau.

- Que s'est-il passé?

- J'ai eu des crampes toute la journée avant-hier. Tomas m'a convaincu de consulter et il a bien fait. J'ai un décollement partiel du placenta. Le médecin que j'ai vu veut que je reste allongée pour au moins trois semaines.

- Médecin? Tu n'as pas vu de médicomage?

- J'étais en voyage organisé Moldu je te rappelle.

Tout en expliquant la situation, Hermione avait continué de câliner Daisy, qui, du haut de ses quinze mois, commençait à se tortiller pour aller explorer son nouvel environnement.

- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Comment es-tu rentrée alors?

- J'ai dit au groupe que j'avais un vol en soirée et que des amis venaient me chercher à l'aéroport mais en fait, j'ai utilisé mon portoloin.

Harry déposa sa fille sur le plancher pour ne pas fatiguer plus son amie.

- Tu veux que je demande à Poppy de venir te voir?

- S'il te plait, oui. Je n'ai plus confiance en Ste-Mangouste.

- Moi non plus…

- Oh Daisy, mon cœur! Ne met pas la gamelle de Pattenrond dans ta bouche, c'est caca. Beurk!

Harry se retourna pour constater qu'effectivement, sa terreur rousse approchait dangereusement l'un des petits bols de céramique de sa bouche. Il les lui enleva et les posa en hauteur.

- Marraine a dit non.

Une lippe boudeuse fit son apparition mais la petite fille ne pleura pas.

- Je ramène cette petite demoiselle à la maison et je reviens avec Poppy au plus vite.

- Comment va Ginny?

- Rien de nouveau, son état est toujours stationnaire, pas un mot depuis la naissance de Daisy.

- Ils n'ont toujours pas trouvé ce qui cause son mutisme?

- La seule théorie plausible, c'est qu'elle est toujours en état de choc. Rosier l'avait torturée au point de déclancher l'accouchement quand nous l'avons retrouvée. Elle ne parles plus et passe des heures à fixer le vide. Quand enfin elle recommence à bouger, c'est pour faire du mal à Daisy. On dirait… qu'elle lui en veut d'être là.

Tout en parlant, Harry avait attrapé sa fille et lui avait couvert les oreilles afin qu'elle n'entende pas les mauvais comportements de sa mère.

Hermione, pour sa part, avait un sourire triste. Toutes ces choses que Ginny manquait à cause du dernier Mangemort en liberté… Elle avait été tellement impatiente d'enfin pouvoir rencontrer sa fille que c'en était désolant d'apprendre que maintenant elle voulait lui faire du mal.

- On va s'en sortir Harry.

Le jeune homme déposa un baiser sur le front de son amie.

- Je sais… mais j'ai hâte que la chance nous revienne un peu. Je reviens tout de suite avec Poppy.

- Prends ton temps, je ne bougerai pas d'ici.

Poppy avait décidé de quitter Poudlard peu de temps après la capture d'Evan Rosier. Elle se sentait trop vieille et trop usée pour s'occuper de centaines d'adolescents. Dès qu'elle avait su dans quelles circonstances était née l'héritière Potter, et surtout à quel point elle était prématurée, la vieille femme s'était proposée pour donne les soins médicaux à l'enfant.

Harry et elle avaient gardé un lien étroit de cette longue période où la vie de l'enfant était menacée par le moindre microbe. Pour peu, elle se serait considérée comme une des grands-mères de la petite Daisy.

Elle ne fut donc pas surprise de voir arriver le jeune homme à l'improviste ce matin-là. Ce qui la surprit toutefois, c'est qu'il venait la chercher pour prendre soins de Miss Granger. Elle l'avait suivi par voie de cheminette jusqu'au chevet de la jeune femme.

Poppy était l'une des rares à ne pas l'avoir jugée quand sa grossesse avait fait la une des journaux. Elle avait vu à de nombreuses reprises à quel point sa relation avec le jeune Weasley avait été sérieuse.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe Miss Granger?

- J'ai eu des crampes avant hier, je faisais un voyage moldu au Pérou. J'ai vu un médecin là-bas qui m'a dit que j'avais un décollement partiel du placenta.

La vieille infirmière ne perdit pas une seconde et lança une batterie de tests sans arrêter de poser des questions afin d'avoir la vision la plus claire possible des événements.

- Comment êtes vous revenue?

- Avec mon portoloin de secours.

- Avez-vous levé quelque chose de lourd?

- Juste ma valise hier matin. Je n'étais pas en position pour utiliser la magie.

- Bien… Votre médecin a raison, vous avez effectivement un début de décollement. Vous devrez rester allongée au minimum une semaine et prendre quelques potions pour stabiliser le tout. Vous prenez toujours vos suppléments vitaminiques?

- Oui, tous les matins.

- Pour les deux prochaines semaines, vous allez les prendre en soirée également. Nous allons mettre toutes les chances de notre côté pour que ce petit bout de chou n'arrive pas avec trop d'avance. Le médecin a du vous dire que c'était l'une des complications les plus courantes après un décollement?

Voyant sa patiente hocher la tête, Poppy continua ses examens.

- L'enfant ne semble pas souffrir, c'est une bonne chose. Aimeriez-vous connaître son sexe?

- Je ne sais pas Madame Pomfrey…

- Ce que je peux faire, c'est de vous l'écrire sur une feuille puis la sceller dans une enveloppe. Quand vous serez prête à savoir, vous n'aurez qu'à l'ouvrir.

- D'accord.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que vous étiez inquiète pour votre bébé mais votre pression était un peu haute tout à l'heure. Essayez de vous détendre un peu.

La grossesse d'Hermione n'avait pas été facile. Après le décollement du placenta, elle avait souffert de pré éclampsie. Elle avait eu beau se tenir le plus loin possible de toute source de stress, sa pression n'avait pas arrêté de monter, au point où elle avait du être hospitalisée pendant six semaines avant que les médecins n'optent pour une césarienne.

Harry et Poppy s'étaient relayés pour lui tenir compagnie. L'ancienne infirmière avait gardé à l'œil tous les traitements des Moldus et les avaient parfois complétés avec des remèdes sorciers.

Hermione avait délibérément choisi d'être suivie par un gynécologue moldu, n'ayant dorénavant aucune confiance en Ste-Mangouste pour garder sa vie privée, privée. Elle avait donc été suivie par le même médecin qui l'avait accueilli lors de sa naissance.

Plusieurs fois elle avait été tentée d'ouvrir l'enveloppe pour savoir si elle aurait un petit prince ou une petite princesse mais chaque fois, elle avait finalement choisi de garder la surprise. Quand enfin elle avait pu tenir son enfant dans ses bras, elle avait découvert un petit homme tout rose qui la regardait avec des yeux bleus si foncés qu'ils en paraissaient noirs. Poppy l'avait vite rassurée en lui expliquant qu'au fil des semaines, ils allaient pâlir puis, s'il avait hérité de ses yeux caramels, se diriger vers cette couleur.

Lors qu'elle eut son congé de l'hôpital, une semaine après la naissance de son fils, Hermione n'avait toujours pas trouvé de nom qui convienne à son petit ange. Molly n'ayant répondu à aucune de ses lettres depuis la mort de Ron, elle en avait déduit que son ex-belle-mère n'approuvait pas la venue au monde de ce petit être. Dans les circonstances, il s'était donc fait nommer Bébé Granger pendant tout leur temps à l'hôpital.

Hermione voulait un nom dont Ron aurait été fier mais qui ne serait pas trop étrange chez les Moldus comme elle comptait à partir de maintenant passer la plus grande partie de son temps dans leur monde. Elle trouva le nom parfait alors qu'elle regardait son album photo tout en berçant son trésor : Arthur Leolin Granger. Arthur en l'honneur de son ancien beau-père, décédé pendant la Bataille finale et Leolin parce que ses deux parents étaient d'ancien Griffondor.

Ce n'est qu'une fois son petit homme nommé qu'Hermione remarqua le voyant sur le répondeur.

_- Bonjour, mon nom est Tomas Copperfield. Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir le bon numéro mais comme j'ai appelé tous les Granger du bottin et que vous êtes le dernier numéro sur la liste, je me croise les doigts. Je cherche une Hermione Granger qui aurait du partir du Pérou plus tôt à cause de problèmes de santé. Que vous soyez ou non la personne que je cherche, un retour d'appel serait grandement apprécié._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonheur fragile**_

_Chapitre 2_

Il avait fallu plusieurs jours avant qu'Hermione ne retourne l'appel de Tomas. Malgré tout le support qu'elle avait de Harry et Poppy, elle avait eu besoin de temps pour s'habituer à la routine de son petit Arthur.

Ils avaient parlé plusieurs fois au téléphone, jamais bien longtemps car le bébé semblait ne bien dormir en journée que lorsqu'elle l'installait dans une écharpe et le promenait ainsi dans la maison.

Malgré le peu de temps dont ils disposaient à chaque appel, Tomas la faisait rire aux larmes, lui remontant le moral à chaque fois.

* * *

Vous êtes cordialement invités  
à être témoins de l'amour  
qui uni Hermione et Tomas  
lors de la cérémonie de leur mariage.

Une messe sera prononcée  
en leur honneur  
le 21 juin prochain à 16h30  
à l'église St-James

Une réception suivra  
à la résidence du couple  
pour tous les invités.

* * *

_Cher Harry,_

_ La vie avec Tomas est tellement facile. J'ai l'impression de vivre un conte de fée, même s'il a toujours un peu de mal à se faire à l'idée que la magie existe._

_ Il m'a parlé dernièrement d'adopter Arthur, d'en faire son fils officiellement. Je lui ai dit que je devais y penser, que ce n'était pas une décision que je pouvais prendre sur un coup de tête. Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas du tout quoi lui répondre. D'un côté je vois bien tout ce qu'il fait pour Arthur mais de l'autre, j'ai l'impression que Ron n'approuverait pas, surtout que son fils n'a jamais porté son nom. Je dois avoir besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour me décider._

_ Sinon ton filleul va parfaitement bien. Il court sans arrêt dans la maison et chaque fois qu'on va au parc, il est infatigable. En fait, je crois que je suis celle qui revient le plus épuisée de nos sorties. Je ne sais pas s'il tient ça de Ron mais vraiment, cet enfant ne tiens pas en place._

_ Comment va ma Daisy adorée? Elle a déjà commencé à apprendre son alphabet? Dis-lui que j'ai adoré son dernier dessin. Son chat était superbe et me rappelle mon Pattenrond._

_ Tu peux aussi lui dire que si tout va bien, elle aura un nouveau cousin ou une nouvelle cousine en mai. Je sais, tu vas me dire que tout va vite depuis que Tomas est dans ma vie mais… je n'ai plus envie de prendre mon temps. Je veux vivre l'instant présent au maximum tant que le bonheur me sourit. Je ne veux plus avoir de regrets. C'est trop douloureux d'en avoir._

_ J'ai hâte de te revoir. Tu viendras pour le brunch dimanche?_

_ Prends soins de toi et de ma petite terreur._

_Hermione_

* * *

Hermione berçait tranquillement son fils quand un cerf argenté qu'elle connaissait bien se présenta devant elle.

- Harry…

Le cervidé s'inclina devant la jeune mère.

- Désolé de t'envoyer un patronus comme ça mais il s'est passé quelque chose d'important. Ginny a déjoué la surveillance. Daisy est hospitalisée, elle a surtout eu une grosse frayeur. Mais Ginny… Ginny n'est plus.

Le patronus se tut un instant alors qu'Harry cherchait ses mots.

- Je ne peux pas raconter ce qui s'est passé comme ça. Viens me rejoindre à Ste-Mangouste dès que tu le peux.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier pour se rendre au chevet de sa filleule. Elle prit à peine le temps de couvrir Arthur avant de transplaner à l'hôpital sorcier. Dès son arrivée, elle intercepta une infirmière.

- La chambre de Daisy Potter s'il vous plait.

- Elle est dans la chambre 7 de l'aile pédiatrique Miss Granger.

- C'est Madame Copperfield depuis six mois maintenant. Merci pour le renseignement.

La jeune femme allait partir pour se rendre à la chambre de Daisy quand l'infirmière lui parla à nouveau.

- Madame Copperfield, je vous trouve très courageuse. La presse n'aurait jamais du être sur votre dos de cette façon il y a deux ans.

- C'est malheureusement le prix à payer pour être la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter… tout ce que je dis ou fait est scruté à la loupe et généralement sorti de son contexte.

- Tout de même… en tout cas, vous avez un très beau bébé qui ressemble déjà énormément à son papa.

- Pour ça, il lui ressemble chaque jour un peu plus. Je dois y aller, bonne soirée.

Sur ces paroles, elle se dépêcha de rejoindre son meilleur ami. L'infirmière avait été très gentille dans ses propos. Trop peu de gens étaient malheureusement du même avis. Hermione admettait volontiers avoir été rapide dans sa nouvelle relation en se mariant après seulement six mois de fréquentation mais comme elle l'avait déjà expliqué à Harry à quelques reprises, elle voulait vivre l'instant présent.

Les Weasley l'avaient rejetée en bloc avant même la naissance d'Arthur alors que les parents de Tomas l'avaient accueilli à bras ouverts. Ils considéraient même le petit garçon comme leur propre petit fils. Elle ne voulait pas perdre cette nouvelle famille qui l'accueillait à bras ouvert malgré son passé.

Enfin, elle arriva à la chambre de sa filleule. Par la porte entrouverte, Hermione pouvait voir l'enfant qui semblait perdue dans ce lit trop grand et trop blanc. Harry était à son chevet, caressant doucement la joue de sa fille. Son front était froncé par les soucis.

- Harry?

La jeune mère avait chuchoté pour ne pas réveiller la petite malade.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

Elle déposa son fils maintenant endormi auprès de sa cousine puis serra son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Il appuya son front contre son épaule.

- Aujourd'hui j'avais rendez-vous avec les gobelins pour renforcer les protections de la maison. J'étais très concentré sur les travaux et je n'ai pas vu Daisy sortir du salon. Je ne me suis rendu compte de son absence que quand nous l'avons entendu crier. Les gobelins m'ont aidé à la chercher…

Harry fit une pause dans son récit, serrant son amie encore plus fort entre ses bras, cherchant les mots qui ne venaient pas. Hermione ne le pressa pas. Elle savait qu'il lui raconterait tout dès qu'il aurait remis ses idées en ordre.

- Daisy était dans la chambre de Ginny. Je… Pour renforcer les protections, il fallait les annuler puis lancer les nouveaux sorts. Les aurors pensent que ça a affecté les runes posées sur la chambre de Ginny et que c'est pour ça que la petite a pu entrer.

Un gros soupir échappa au jeune homme alors qu'Hermione lui caressait doucement le dos.

- Quand je suis arrivé, Daisy était sur le lit et Ginny lui enfonçait un… un vibromasseur…

Cette fois la voix du jeune papa cassa et il se mit à pleurer. Toute la peur et toute l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressenties ce jour-là sortait alors qu'il s'accrochait à Hermione comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

- Ton patronus disait que Daisy n'avait eu qu'une grosse peur…

- Elle commençait quand je suis arrivé… Dès qu'elle m'a entendu entrer, elle a laissé la petite. Elle a sauté par la fenêtre avant même que je ne réalise quoi que ce soit. Misarock l'a trouvé dans le jardin. Elle s'est fracturée la colonne vertébrale…

Hermione ferma les yeux pour garder son sang froid. Comment Ginny avait pu faire ça à sa propre fille? Bien sûr sa santé mentale était précaire mais elle était enfin sortie de son mutisme. Jamais les psychomages n'avaient parlé de déviance sexuelle dans leurs rapports sur l'état de santé de Lady Potter.

- Les médicomages ont dit quoi pour Daisy?

- Le… L'hymen n'a pas été touché… Ils lui ont donné l'élixir de pureté juste au cas… au cas où elle serait destinée à être la compagne d'une créature magique… parce que même sans que l'hymen n'ait été touché, ils ne la considéreraient plus comme vierge.

- Elle est toute petite encore, je suis certaine qu'elle n'en gardera aucun souvenir.

- C'est ce qu'ils ont dit… Mais elle devra quand même être vue par un psychomage demain.

- Il vaut mieux s'assurer de ce qu'elle se souvient… Tu veux que je t'accompagne pour cette rencontre?

Un simple hochement de tête contre son épaule fit comprendre à Hermione que son ami avait vraiment besoin de support.

- Molly et les garçons savent ce qui s'est passé?

- Je ne sais pas… je n'ai pas osé quitter Daisy pour leur parler, même par cheminette.

- Ça va aller… je vais passer au bureau des Aurors pour savoir s'ils les ont déjà prévenus et si non, j'irai les voir. On va s'en sortir, tu vas voir.

La jeune femme fit une brève pause avant de demander :

- Toi, tu as été vu par les mages?

- Non, pas encore… Je ne voulais pas laisser Daisy toute seule.

- Tu iras demain quand je reviendrai. Ce que tu as vu t'es certainement causé un choc…

Elle se défit doucement de l'étreinte d'Harry avant de déposer un léger baiser sur son front.

- Essaie de dormir un peu cette nuit. Il faut un papa en forme pour cette petite fille pleine d'énergie.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonheur fragile**_

_Chapitre 3_

Hermione se trouvait devant la porte de la résidence des Weasley. Elle n'y était plus revenue depuis deux ans et cela lui semblait étrange de s'y trouver à nouveau. Elle retint un soupire et toqua à la porte, réajustant sa prise sur son fils. La jeune femme se demandait qui allait lui ouvrir, lequel des garçons avait décidé de rester à la maison avec leur mère après toutes ces épreuves.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur Charlie. Il la regarda pendant plusieurs secondes avant de la reconnaître.

- Hermione?

Pour toute réponse, Hermione hocha doucement la tête. De tous les Weasley, Charlie était celui qui avait réagit le moins violement à l'annonce de sa grossesse. Il avait même envoyé un adorable dragon en peluche à Arthur pour son premier anniversaire.

- Bonjour Charlie…

Dans ses bras, Arthur commençait à s'impatienter. Il se trouvait dans un nouvel endroit et il devait l'explorer dans la seconde.

- Non Arthur, tu restes avec maman.

- C'est mon neveu? demanda Charlie.

- Oui, je te présente Arthur Leolin Granger.

- Il ressemble tellement à Ron… Je peux le prendre?

- S'il se laisse faire… Il préfère généralement explorer.

Sans plus attendre, Charlie prit le petit bonhomme dans ses bras.

- Ouah! T'es un costaud toi!

- Charlie… je… est-ce que ta mère est là?

- Elle est sortie faire des courses cet après-midi mais elle ne devrait plus tarder.

Entrer dans la maison apporta un flot de souvenirs à Hermione. Elle du refouler les larmes qu'elle sentait monter, elle n'était pas là pour revivre ses années avec Ron mais pour annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Au moins Charlie ne semblait pas vouloir la crucifier juste pour s'être présentée.

- Tu veux un thé? J'ai rapporté un chai à la cannelle de mon voyage à Saigon, un vrai délice.

Un peu étourdie, Hermione répondit par automatisme.

- Oui, s'il te plait.

Charlie déposa Arthur dans le parc situé dans la cuisine et alla mettre la bouilloire sur le feu.

- C'est l'ancien parc de Victoire. Maman l'avait rangé quand Daisy est devenue trop grande mais il a repris sa place quand Georges nous a dit qu'il serait papa.

- Georges s'est marié?

- À Las Vegas, la semaine dernière…

Hermione eut un petit sourire.

- Ça lui ressemble bien… une grande cérémonie avec beaucoup d'invités, ça ne lui ressemble pas.

- Je crois surtout qu'il a eu peur que la famille lui tourne le dos comme elle l'a fait pour toi. La grossesse d'Angelina est pour le moins… imprévue?

- Je vois… au moins mes parents et ceux de Tomas sont là pour m'aider…

Un lourd silence s'installa alors que Charlie surveillait l'infusion du thé.

- Hermione… ce que nous t'avons fait est impardonnable… et pourtant tu as nommé ton fils en l'honneur de mon père…

- Ton père était un homme merveilleux, il a amplement mérité qu'un de ses petits-fils porte son nom. Je sais que Ron en aurait été fier en tout cas.

- Il te manque encore, Ron?

- Il me manquera toujours. Il était mon premier amour. Nous étions sur le point de nous marier, d'avoir notre petite famille, notre « ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps ». Oui il a eu un accident bête et s'il n'avait pas été si épuisé par ses entraînements, il aurait certainement remarqué le cognard qui lui fonçait dessus. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux y changer? Il n'est plus là… et maintenant j'ai Tomas qui me fait sentir vivante alors je fais au mieux… je profites de l'instant présent parce que j'ai appris que le bonheur est fragile.

Les larmes aux bords des yeux, Hermione se concentra sur la tasse de thé que Charlie venait de déposer devant elle.

- Être ici ne te fait pas de bien, pourquoi es-tu venue aujourd'hui?

- Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux apprendre de la bouche d'une personne qui n'est pas un étranger.

- Tu parles comme Dumbledore.

- Tu comprendras plus tard.

À peine Hermione avait-elle formulé sa réponse qu'ils entendirent Molly arriver. D'énormes sacs de nourriture la suivaient lorsqu'elle entra finalement dans la cuisine.

- Bonsoir Madame Weasley.

Molly s'aperçu alors qu'elle n'était pas seule avec Charlie comme elle l'avait d'abord cru. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaître leur visiteuse.

- Charlie, pourquoi as-tu laissé entrer cette… cette… fille?

- Cette fille, comme tu le dis maman, est la mère du seul petit-fils que Ron ait pu te donner, répondit Charlie, une certaine colère au fond des yeux.

- Laisses Charlie, je sais qu'aux yeux des sorciers j'ai eu tord de même juste penser avoir des relations sexuelles avec mon fiancé. C'est n'est pas comme ça que j'ai été élevée, mes parents ont une autre conception de l'amour physique, surtout après des fréquentations de cinq ans dont deux où nous étions fiancés.

Hermione repris son souffle et tenta de maîtriser sa propre colère. Même après deux ans, le sujet était toujours sensible.

- De toute façon, je ne suis pas là pour vous faire accepter Arthur dans votre vie. Je suis là parce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Ginny et Daisy et que je préférais vous l'annoncer moi-même comme Harry est occupé à Ste-Mangouste.

Instantanément, les visages de Molly et de Charlie devinrent blancs. Ils anticipaient une mauvaise nouvelle depuis longtemps et le simple fait qu'Hermione se soit déplacée malgré leurs relations tendues prouvait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave.

- Assoyez-vous Madame Weasley, s'il vous plait.

Légèrement tremblante, Molly vint prendre place à la table où Charlie lui servit une tasse de thé sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte. Ce n'est qu'une fois assurée que tous deux l'écouteraient sans l'interrompre qu'Hermione entreprit de raconter les événements de la journée. Elle du toutefois s'interrompre quand Arthur commença à tempêter dans le parc parce qu'il avait faim. La jeune femme alla donc le chercher. Une fois dans les bras de sa mère, il se calma et commença à tirer sur son chandail.

- Non Arthur, tu es un grand garçon maintenant. Le lait de Maman c'est avant le dodo de nuit.

Hermione adressa un triste sourire à ses hôtes.

- Désolée, j'essaie de le sevrer mais dès qu'on le sort de sa routine, Arthur demande le sein. Auriez-vous quelques bâtonnets de carottes ou un biscuit pour le faire patienter jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre? Je ne pensais pas être partie si longtemps quand Harry m'a appelé.

Molly ne quittait pas le bébé des yeux, complètement obnubilée par les ressemblances entre le père et le fils. C'est donc Charlie qui alla chercher de quoi ravitailler le petit garçon.

- Ron aussi a été difficile à sevrer.

- Ils sont aussi gloutons l'un que l'autre, je penses… Merci Charlie… De toute façon, il n'aura pas le choix d'être sevré d'ici six mois. Je ne pourrai plus l'allaiter quand son frère ou sa sœur sera là.

Charlie la regarda d'un air intrigué.

- J'imagine qu'Harry ne vous a pas dit pour mon mariage avec Tomas il y a six mois ni pour cette nouvelle grossesse.

- Ce n'est pas un peu vite? demanda Molly.

- Peut-être… Je ne crois pas… Tomas m'a connu alors que je venais juste de perdre Ron et d'apprendre pour Arthur. Après avoir tout perdu ou presque à la mort de Ron, je ne veux plus prendre mon temps. Je suis assez certaine de mes sentiments et de ceux de Tomas pour savoir que nous étions prêts et choisir de ne plus me prendre la tête avec les qu'en dira-t-on.

Le silence s'installa entre les trois adultes. Hermione avait donné de quoi réfléchir à son ancienne belle-mère. Elle n'était pas venue pour le faire mais ne regrettait pas d'avoir eu l'occasion d'en parler.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle reprit la parole afin de leurs expliquer quelles étaient les conséquences de la chute de Ginny et l'état de la petite Daisy.

Comme Hermione s'y attendait, Molly s'effondra suite aux mauvaises nouvelles. Ni elle, ni Charlie ne comprenaient ce qui avait pu pousser la jeune femme à de telles extrémités.

Hermione resta avec eux encore un moment avant de rentrer chez elle avec son bambin.


End file.
